Survivors Guilt
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: When Wade got injured on Raw his wife got it worse. How will Wade deal with the guilt? Wade Barrett/OC


_Me: Hey guys I had this oneshot in my head since Wade got injured tonight on Raw. So enjoy everyone :D_

"Man you need to be more careful Ally." WWE Diva Trainer Jenna Grey said as she was putting stitches in the back of Ally Bennett's head

"I had no idea that it was going to be that crazy." Ally said as she winced every time Jenna put a stitch in her. What Jenna was referring to was earlier in the Battle Royal Ally was out at ringside with her husband Stu (Wade Barrett) and when he was being attended to by the medical staff the last thing Ally remembered was Anthony (Santino) Being thrown on her causing her to slam into the announce table. When she got to the back the back of her head was somehow bleeding and Ally had to go to Jenna before going to the hospital

"None of us did honey." Jenna said as she put more stitches in Ally and she winced "I know it hurts but bare with me ok

"Ok but my head isn't the only thing that hurts. My back hurts and I think I got a dislocated shoulder." Ally said wincing in pain some more

"Well I'm almost done ok?" Jenna asked

"Ok." Ally winced some more as she saw Stu in the door way "You're supposed to be at the hospital what are you doing here?" She asked in shock as Jenna accidently touched her bad shoulder and she yelled in pain

"Sorry Ally." Jenna said feeling bad

"I came to make sure you were ok." Stu said as he sat down next to Ally

"I'm fine now go to the hospital." Ally said

"You don't look fine." Stu said "Ally that should be me getting the stitches in my head right now not you."

"And the possible dislocated shoulder?" Ally asked as she winced in pain some more and Stu put his head down

"I suck as a husband." Stu said sadly

"Jenna may I?" Ally asked as Jenna nodded her head as she knew what Ally was talking about as she gently laid he head on Stu's shoulder "Baby don't feel bad." She said softly as Stu hugged her with his good arm

"How can you say that? I put you in danger tonight all because I wasn't careful." Stu said feeling bad

"I wasn't careful I should have watched when Chris threw Anthony at me but I didn't all because I was worried about you so if anything it's my fault I'm hurt Stu not yours." Ally said

"Don't blame yourself Ally." Stu said as he gently kissed her head "You were just out there to support me."

"I will always support you Stu." Ally said as she moved closer to him "I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too Alison." Stu said as he pulled her close with his good arm "I just hate seeing you hurt like this without me being able to do anything about it like tonight."

"I know baby I know." Ally said softly

"Well I'm all done." Jenna smiled "You two can go to the hospital now."

"Sweet I'm driving." Ally smiled as she got up and almost tripped

"Oh no you're not." Stu said getting up and walking over to her "By the looks of things not only did you need stitches in the back of your head, have a possible dislocated shoulder but it looks like you have a concussion young lady."

"Stu I don't have a concussion." Ally said as she tried walking over to Stu but fell over but lucky for her Stu caught her with his good arm "Ok I might have a concussion."

"Might?" Stu asked raising an eye brow

"Ok I have a concussion." Ally groaned

"Much better now let's go to the hospital." Stu said as they walked out

"By the way how did you get away from the medical staff treating you baby?" Ally asked and Stu looked around "You snuck off didn't you?" She asked annoyed

"I had to check on you first." Stu said

"Stu." Ally said sounding more annoyed

"Hey you try being me having to see your wife get hurt." Stu snapped gently

"But still you shouldn't sneak off." Ally whispered

"There you are Stu." One of the medical guys said as he walked up to the couple "You shouldn't have snuck off like that."

"Sorry I just didn't want to leave without my wife." Stu said as he kept his arm around Ally and they followed him

_**FF a Few Hours later**_

"Dislocated Elbow great." Stu mumbled as he was in the waiting room looking down at his arm as Ally was having quick surgery "It should be me with a dislocated shoulder and concussion not Ally." He grumbled as he looked at his arm some more

"Nothing you can do now." A voice said and Stu looked up and saw Stephen (Sheamus) and Chelsea stand there

"When did you guys get here?" Stu asked

"Just now." Stephen said as he and Chelsea sat down "How's Ally?"

"Concussion and a dislocated shoulder." Stu said looking down at his arm "Should be me in there."

"Stu don't beat yourself over this." Chelsea said

"Why shouldn't I Benoit? My wife is hurt because I couldn't protect her!" Stu yelled at her

"It's not your fault Stu!" Chelsea yelled back "It's Uncle Chris's fault for throwing Anthony at her! He admitted to me that he threw him the wrong way and he says he's sorry and I know that doesn't matter to you but it's not your fault you did nothing!" She yelled as she took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down.

"I can't help it Chelsea." Stu said looking down at his arm "Must be survivor's guilt even though nobody died."

"I know Stu I know but Ally will be ok." Stephen said

"I really hope so because if not I can't forgive myself." Stu said sadly as a Doctor came by

"Mr. Bennett?"

"Right here." Stu said sadly

"Your wife will be ok she's just sleeping right now but we do recommend that you keep an eye on her for the next few days." The Doctor said

"I can do that." Stu said "May I go see her though?"

"Of course." He said as he walked away and the three of them walked to Ally's room and Stu sat right next to her

"She looks like an angel." Stu said softly as he gently took the black hair out of her eyes

"You really do love her do you Stu?" Chelsea asked

"More than anyone will ever know." Stu said softly as he watched Ally sleep some more and Chelsea and Stephen quietly left and Stu watched Ally sleep some more

What seemed like a couple of hours later Ally woke up and saw Stu sleeping next to her in the chair so she gently woke him up

"Baby?" She asked softly as Stu stirred in his sleep then woke up

"Did I fall asleep?" Stu asked as he yawned

"It looked like it." Ally said softly "Are you ok?"

"I will be I just got a dislocated elbow." Stu said "But you do need to be watched for a few days princess."

"Concussion as well?" Ally asked and Stu nodded his head

"Don't worry though I won't leave your side for a second until you get better." Stu softly smiled at her

"Same with you." Ally smiled a she gently held out her hand for Stu to hold and he gently took it

_Me: Awwwwww Wade is so sweet to Ally :) They'll get through this :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
